


A Little Child Shall Lead Them

by SEF



Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [28]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Podfic Welcome, Post-Episode: s07e03 Fragile Balance, Sexual Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEF/pseuds/SEF
Summary: Who would Jack be if he could start over? His clone knows. Set sometime after Fragile Balance.
Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132955
Kudos: 11





	A Little Child Shall Lead Them

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Stargate100 challenge on LiveJournal. Theme: Incidental

The postcard featured the McNichols Sports Arena and the words "Denver, Colorado!" in bright gold letters. Jack flipped it over.

> Here for the state wrestling championships. Coach says I’m too crafty to lose. Yeah, I wised up and skipped basketball since I’ll never top 6'2".
> 
> SATs were a lot easier this time around, dating a lot harder. I’ll be skipping the Air Force and hitting MIT for aeronautics. 
> 
> P.S. Wish you were here instead.
> 
> P.P.S. Incidentally, you’re bi. Also, blind. Just FYI.

"Hmm." Jack tucked the card inside his jacket. "At least I learned something from experience."


End file.
